


Love among the Monsters

by Seliphra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Takao Kazunari, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Midorima is a vampire, Smut, Top Midorima Shintarou, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/pseuds/Seliphra
Summary: Midorima worries that his change into a vampire means he is a monster. Takao will never think something like that about him though.





	Love among the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for my gf llama!! Love you <3

It was a soft burn in the back of his throat and a dull ache in his teeth that alerted Shintarou Midorima to the fact that he was awake again, and that the sun had set. He did not open his eyes immediately, letting himself merely lay there, like a corpse, for but a few minutes more. He never did like waking up anymore, a change that had come with becoming what he was.

He could feel the warmth and weight of his mate in the bed beside him, pressed against his side, and shifting just slightly as his mate woke up too. Kazunari Takao was still human, yes, but he kept a nocturnal schedule now to spend more time with Shintarou while Shintarou was awake. Shintarou truly did love him too, he had for such a very long time now. Not that he admitted that often. He was always a little bit afraid that Kazunari thought of him as a monster, though a part of him knew that Kazunari would never view him that way. Or at the least, Kazunari would leave if he did.

“I know you're awake Shin-chan,” Kazunari said softly, one arm snaking around Shintarou's abdomen as he cuddled a little bit closer to Shintarou, his warm lips kissing Shintarou's cheek gently. It was a flush of warmth that made the burn in his throat a touch more noticeable, and the ache in his teeth just a little bit worse.

“You always know when I'm awake, in fact,” Shintarou murmured in response, not bothering to hide that he was, indeed, awake. He felt Kazunari's lips, still on his cheek, twitch into a smile, warm and comforting before Kazunari moved to sit up, his weight on one hand as Shintarou cracked one eye open finally to peek at his beautiful mate.

“Yes, I do. That would be because you are not a very good liar Shin-chan. Ah, you're getting thirsty too aren't you?” Kazunari asked, seeing the colour of his eyes. Being a vampire, Shintarou's eyes shifted colours, becoming their old bright green when he was satiated, and an angry, bright red as he got hungry. Today they were a honeyed brown, as it had been a few days since he had last fed, but a few days more before the need for blood would become too much to ignore.

“I am fine, in fact,” Shintarou said, sitting up as well and finding his glasses. In reality he no longer needed them. He had not needed them since he had been turned, but he found some comfort in continuing to wear them, even without the need to.

“What did I _just_ say about your ability to lie Shin-chan?” Kazunari said, his tone both fond and scolding all at the same time. Shintarou secretly loved that he could make all his emotions known like that, and with so much ease. Shintarou always knew what Kazunari was feeling. Shintarou had always been a guarded person with his emotions, the polar opposite. The guarding had become stronger after he had turned. 

“I am fine, in fact. I can manage a few days before I must feed, in fact,” Shintarou said again, though Kazunari moved before Shintarou could leave the bed, swinging one leg over Shintarou's body and straddling Shintarou's hips. 

“Not if you drink from me, _in fact_. If you take some now you wouldn't take too much,” Kazunari said, his voice soft, kind, and loving, despite the teasing use of the words Shintarou often said without noticing he had said them at all. 

Shintarou disliked feeding from Kazunari. It made him feel like he was more of a monster for it, but he knew Kazunari did not mind. It seemed to happen automatically when they made love anyways. He always took a mouthful at least, even if he did not mean to do so. When he had first turned they went almost a year after the first time Shintarou had accidentally taken blood from Kazunari, until Kazunari had decided enough was enough, and he was going to show Shintarou there was nothing to fear. 

“Kazunari...” Shintarou hesitated at the idea. Kazunari's blood tasted better than anything. Better than the first person he had bitten by accident, after turning and before he realized he had become a vampire. Better than any bagged blood they bought from the store for him, even when he waited longer to make it taste better than it usually did. Better than any food Shintarou could ever imagine, or had tasted before. 

Kazunari smiled though, touching his face gently, kissing Shintarou softly as his hands stroked Shintarou's green hair with great tenderness and gentleness. Shintarou knew now he would not get another word in on the matter, and part of him did not mind that so much. He really was thirsty after all, and Kazunari's blood really was the best he had ever tasted.  
  
Kazunari's hands moved slowly, his hands reaching Shintarou's shoulders, already bare as he had not bothered to put a night shirt on. Shintarou never got cold anymore after all, and he no longer saw much point in bothering with anything more than boxers. He could only feel warmth, and even then only when touched by something alive. And oh, but Kazunari was warm! So gloriously, wonderously warm! Kazunari broke their kiss to pull his shirt off and toss it to one side, though their lips met again the moment it was aside. 

Shintarou's tongue did slip from his mouth then, and in to Kazunari's to taste him. Shintarou's tongue had changed too, it could detect a pulse without issue. It could find the very best spot to sink his fangs in. His saliva had changed too, and Shintarou was still not sure how to fully explain or understand how it worked. It numbed Kazunari's neck when he needed it too, and never anything he did not need numbed. Might have made kissing like this terribly difficult if it numbed all the time. Not to mention his sense of hearing and smell. Shintarou could smell warmth a kilometre away now, and blood nearly ten now, if there was enough of it. He could hear peoples pulses, the wet thudding of their hearts inside their chests, and the rushing of their blood inside their veins and arteries. It had been terribly disturbing at first.

“Mmn~!” Kazunari murmured, shifting his hips against Shintarou's. Shintarou's right hand went to Kazunari's left hip, holding him down firmly before Shintarou began to grind up against him in return. He was powerless to resist the charms of his mate, it seemed. Even as a human he had been powerless to resist Kazunari though, so not much had changed in that respect at least.

“I love you Shin-chan,” Kazunari murmured, shifting again to pull off his boxers. Shintarou did the same, already semi-hard from what little taste he had had of Kazunari. Kazunari had always had a remarkable effect on Shintarou, there was no doubt about that, but it had only gotten stronger since the change. Since Kazunari became his mate instead of his boyfriend. Now Kazunari could turn him on with just one look, a light brush against his skin. It took virtually nothing now. That one year of resistance was everything Shintarou had been able to muster. 

“I love you too, Kazunari,” Shintarou murmured, kissing Kazunari's chest gently, his fangs elongating a little with the proximity to blood and skin, the ache in them growing much worse. He could hear and smell the blood inside of Takao, after all, he could already almost taste it. Kazunari could feel the graze of his cool teeth, no doubt of that with the shiver he gave when Shintarou's fangs brushed against his skin, so long now that they poked out of his mouth.   
  
“Not yet Shin-chan. Wait~” Kazunari purred as he reached over and got the lube, sitting on the bedside table. He shifted back, spreading a little into his right hand, before he began to stroke Shintarou's shaft. The warmth of Kazunari's hand being there was beyond words, and Shintarou's cock grew to its full hardness and length thanks to just a little attention there. Kazunari shifted up then, his hand now going behind himself to push two of his fingers inside his own ass, spreading a little lube there too and stretching his entrance a little bit before he used the aformentioned hand to guide Shintarou inside of him.   
  
“Lay back Shin-chan~” Kazunari said softly, beginning to rock his hips. Shintarou moved back, laying down again, his hands moving up Kazunari's thighs a little to rub them gently with his thumbs. Not as much foreplay tonight as they usually engaged in, but Shintarou really _was_ thirsty and he suspected Kazunari knew it. Shintarou tended to feel a bit less guilt when he fed like this from his mate. 

Kazunari moved his hips slowly, a steady pace with soft breaths as his own cock reached full hardness as their bodies began to move in unison now. Shintarou's hips shifted up to meet Kazunari with shallow thrusts quickly enough. Shintarou's eyes stayed fastened on Kazunari's face as he gently shifted, rolled, and bounced his hips, his hands on Kazunari's hips, with Kazunari's hands on Shintarou's chest for leverage. 

“Kazu-Kazunari,” Shintarou breathed softly, his request understood without words, as Kazunari smiled, slowing to a stop. Shintarou shifted up, kissing Kazunari again once he was sitting up, still inside of Kazunari. Shintarou kissed Kazunari's lips first, then along his chin and jawline, and finally all along his neck too. Shintarou moved one hand behind Kazunari's back, one on his hips still, before he gently rolled them and turned them, pressing Kazunari's back into the mattress once he moved his hand again. Then he moved his hips, slowly again as their lips found each other again, kissing one another gently. 

Shintarou was slow to move to Kazunari's neck now, thrusting inside of him the whole time, slowly, as their pleasure built together. Shintarou's tongue moved out when he finally did make it back to Kazunari's neck, seeking the best spot to bite into him. Not the jugular, never there, no. That would kill Kazunari in under a minute, and that was the very last thing Shintarou ever wanted.  
  
_ There. _ Shintarou's mind told him. Slowly his fangs sang in, the ache inside his teeth dulling, the burn in his throat cooling as his hollow fangs acted like some strange mix between a needle and a slingshot, and shot blood into the back of his throat, easing the tortuous burn.  _ Kazunari's blood _ , he reminded himself, with a pang of guilt even as the blood was in his mouth. He swallowed, the sensation of tasting blood and being inside of Kazunari at the same time was almost too much. His hips moved more frantically now, and Kazunari's moans grew loud in his ears, echoing in the small room they shared. 

Shintarou took about a half a litre, the same as one bag of donated blood. The less time he waited between feeding the less he needed to take, and really he knew he had waited a bit too long. When Shintarou released his bite, Kazunari's eyes went wide, his body tensing, and he gripped Shintarou hard with his arms and legs as he came. Shintarou came shortly as well, a few more thrusts into his mate before he released his seed inside of him, and pulled out. 

“Ahh. Ah Shin-chan, you're always so good at that~” Kazunari murmured. Shintarou smiled, but he felt the little pang of guilt that always hit him when he fed, present always from the moment he tasted the blood in his mouth, until well after. Kazunari smiled though, kissing him again. 

“I love you, you know,” Kazunari reminded him gently. Shintarou was not sure he believed it sometimes, for how could someone as wonderful as Kazunari love something like him? All the same, Shintarou settled in bed beside Kazunari, his arms circling Kazunari and pulling him close, Shintarou's nose vanishing into Kazunari's hair to enjoy his scent for just a little while. 

“Truly, I do Shin-chan. I love you. More than anything,” Kazunari said, nestling against Shintarou happily. Shintarou felt the warmth spreading inside of himself now. Feeding always had this effect on him when he drank live blood. He felt warm when he drank from Kazunari, it was like he had changed back into a human for just a little while. But there was no way to ever go back. He had learned that the hard way, after trying so many things promising to cure his vampyrism. Bagged blood made him feel stronger, and soothed the ache, but it did not let him feel warm and alive again either. Kazunari could not possibly sustain him alone like that though.

“I love you too Kazunari, more than anything, in fact,” Shintarou murmured, though his tone probably gave him away all the same. Shintarou was monotone, yes, to most people who heard him speak. And yet somehow Kazunari always knew when he spoke. Always. 

“You shouldn't feel guilty Shin-chan, I said it was okay. I asked you to feed from me, even. It feels really good too, you know? And I know it makes you feel warm, you don't say anything about it, but you feel warmer when I touch you, and you always say I feel so warm. So you must feel warm too, when you drink, right Shin-chan?” Kazunari asked.

“It does? I mean. It does make me warmer, yes. Does it really feel good for you too?” Shintarou asked softly, not sure he believed that. Either way, he was still a monster now. But if Kazunari liked to be bitten by him, then it did help assuage his guilt a little bit.   
  
“It does. And I know neither of us asked for it to happen to you, but. Well. It did. And we can't change that it did, whether we want it to or not, so there isn't any point in worrying about it anymore, you know? You're still Shin-chan, Shin-chan. You always will be,” Kazunari said. Shintarou smiled a little bit at that. He was still Shin-chan, he supposed. Kazunari would not be here still if he were a monster, would he? No. No he would not. 

Shintarou could not trust himself to know if he was a monster or not, not really. But he could trust Kazunari. So he supposed he would trust Kazunari's judgment on the matter instead then. 

 


End file.
